


Good Boy

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, GDae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Jiyong and Daesung make outOriginally posted on AFF on 9/24/2016. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1176903/good-boy-bigbang-daesung-jiyong-gdae-drabble





	Good Boy

When Jiyong was sure Daesung was asleep, he rolled over and slowly sat up. Being this close to his dongsaeng was dangerous. When they were younger, Jiyong had been able to hide his feelings. But watching Daesung grow from a shy, insecure boy into a strong, confident, and kind man made ignoring those feelings so much harder. Jiyong had always thought Daesung was cute, but he'd grown into his looks and became a beautiful man and Jiyong could never move his eyes away. They did more fan service, which was the only thing that eased Jiyong's ache somewhat. But Jiyong would take what he could get.

 

 

Rubbing his face with both hands, Jiyong carefully slid his feet out from under the sheets onto the floor. Before he could get very far, an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him back. Jiyong would forever deny the high pitched squeak that escaped his lips.

“Where are you taking off to?” Daesung asked huskily, his breath caressing Jiyong's neck.

Jiyong shivered and bit his lip. “Uh... just back to my own bed,” he said breathlessly.

Daesung's nose nuzzled along Jiyong's ear. “Don't you want to stay, hyung?”

Jiyong swallowed.

“Because Youngbae said you did.”

Jiyong froze.

Daesung pulled back. He gently cupped Jiyong's face and turned it towards him. “Is it true? You care for me as much as I care for you?”

“Daesung-”

Daesung leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Jiyong sighed and slid his fingers into Daesung's hair, consequences be damned. Jiyong was lost the moment Daesung kissed him. Daesung deepened the kiss, answering Jiyong's groan with one of his own. His hand moved from Jiyong's face, slid slowly, teasingly down his body and landed on his hip. Daesung squeezed and massaged, and Jiyong whimpered. Daesung rolled fully onto Jiyong, then settled carefully onto him. He moved his soft, plush lips down to Jiyong's jaw, down to his throat. Jiyong mewled and squirmed and rolled his hips. Daesung tugged down Jiyong's tank top and licked and sucked along his collarbones.

 

 

Jiyong pushed himself up, surprising Daesung before climbing into his dongsaeng's lap. He pulled Daesung into another kiss, rocking his hips as he did so.

“That's it, hyung,” Daesung murmured huskily, clutching his leader's hips. “Grind me.”

Jiyong broke the kiss, panting heavily. “Fuck me, Daesung.”

“No.”

Jiyong pulled back to see the singer smirking at him. Was that a challenge? “As your leader and your hyung, I demand that you fuck me.”

Daesung laughed in his face.

Jiyong scowled.

“Oh, I'll fuck you alright,” Daesung promised with a peck on the lips. “But not tonight.”

“When?” Jiyong whined.

Daesung leaned forward to suck a mark on to Jiyong's collarbone. “Soon. When you aren't expecting it.”

Jiyong hissed and arched his back.

“Or maybe I'll tell you every detail in advance- at the most inopportune time.”

Jiyong swallowed once again.

“But you'll wait, won't you hyung? Because you're a good boy. Aren't you?”

 

 

Jiyong groaned. He had never heard Daesung talked like this before and it was such a turn on. Daesung was silent, watching and waiting, and Jiyong suddenly wanted more than anything to be patient for Daesung, to give up control to him. He knew the pay off would be worth it- Daesung had never disappointed him. “I'm a good boy,” he repeated, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

Daesung smiled softly, gently cupping Jiyong's face. “I know you are.” He rubbed their noses together. Then he lay down and pulled Jiyong into his arms. “Let's get some rest.”

Jiyong snuggled into Daesung, smiling when his dongsaeng's arms tightened around him. Jiyong always felt safe in Daesung's arms.


End file.
